I-man in highschool
by Morbid Vesper
Summary: What if the I-man characters were in highschool, in modern day, as teenagers, together?


Disclaimer:I don't own the Invisible Man, wish i did though.   
No spoilers that i know of  
it's rated pg i guess, and it's a comedy  
just sillyness, but i wrote it, so, yeah, good times my friend  
Tracy :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Think for a moment. What if our favorite Invisible Man characters were in high school together. But here's the catch, in modern day. So, for this time, I will transform them into teenagers in a modern high school, in the 11th grade(juniors).   
  
  
It's 7:00 AM on a monday morning in March, and it's just another school day. Claire is already at school, and is sitting at her locker reading her physics book. Hobbes shows up twenty minutes later and sits down next to Claire.   
  
Hobbes: hey there Claire.  
Claire: hello Bobby.  
Hobbes: and how was your weekend?  
Claire: it was great. i went down to the science center and did some volunteer work. i had a blast.  
Hobbes: sounds like fun, to you.  
Claire: what did you do?  
Hobbes: nothing really. i just sat at home.  
Claire: you should come down to the center some time, it's amazing.  
Hobbes: ok, i will.  
Claire(looks around): you know, just one day i'd like darien to be on time to school.  
Hobbes: Fawkes, on time, ha!  
Claire and Hobbes have a good laugh over this, then Monroe shows up, they tell her, and they all laugh some more. Then the bell rings. They all go to their classes. some they have together, some they have seperate, and so on. We will follow everyone, period by period.  
  
FIRST PERIOD  
  
Fawkes, Monroe, and Hobbes have gym first period.  
Monroe and Hobbes are sitting on the bleachers, when Fawkes comes running in with a late note, again.  
  
Fawkes(walks over to them): Hey guys.  
Hobbes: Fawkesy!  
Monroe: hello Fawkes.  
Fawkes: so what are we doing today?  
Hobbes: Voleyball  
Fawkes: fun!  
they get in their gym gear and on their teams, the game starts.   
Fawkes: I got it! I had it.  
Hobbes: are they going to throw the ball at me. They will i know it. i can sense it.  
Fawkes: chill dude. you wanna know how to keep the ball from hitting you in the head?  
Hobbes: yeah.  
Fawkes: hit it away from your head when it comes at you!  
Monroe: would you two pay attention, your costing us points.  
Well, after a long game, their team won. Fawkes and Hobbes did their patented victory dance, and everyone was off to their next class.  
  
Kevin and Claire have Physics first period.  
  
they sit down in their desk, waiting paitiently for the teacher. Class begins. They take notes, and do their work, the bell rings for second. Well, it's Claire and Kevin, what'd you think they were gonna do, throw a kegger?  
  
Eberts has computer training first period.  
  
He does his work and is a big teacher's pet. the bell rings.  
  
Arnaud has literature first period.  
  
teacher: so how did everyone like the book?  
Arnaud: it was horrid.  
teacher: and why?  
Arnaud: this man couldn't write if his life depended on it.   
teacher: mr. de fohn, i am horrified.  
Arnaud: as well you should be.  
teacher: really, you say that about every book i assign you.  
Arnaud: well, my dear, you have terrible taste. Go teach how to not be an imbicile, you'll be great, all the kids have to do is listen to you, and do the opposite.  
Teacher: well! i never!  
Arnaud: never what? bathe? i can tell.  
teacher: mr. fohn, that's it, you're going to the office.  
Arnaud(sarcastically): oh, you've wounded me now.  
teacher: go! now!  
Arnaud: no  
teacher: now!  
Arnaud: no  
teacher: go!  
Arnaud: no, what do you not get when i say no?  
teacher: i am the teacher here.  
Arnaud: really? i hadn't noticed. you sure never taught me anything.  
teacher(runs out screaming): ahhhhhhh!   
Arnaud: Well, my job is done here.   
and he walks out.  
  
Stark is an office aid first period.  
  
all he does is sit around telling people how supreme he is.  
  
  
  
SECOND PERIOD  
  
Kevin and Claire have Biology, and they do their work and go on to 3rd.  
  
Eberts has keyboarding, and we don't care.  
  
Fawkes, Hobbes, Monroe, Arnaud and Stark have art.  
  
Teacher: today we do acrylic painting, get yor things.  
everyone gets their things, and goes to their corners to paint. As Arnaud and Darien pass eachother, they growl and stare daggers at one another. Stark has sent one of his 'followers'(a group of freshmen) to get his things. Fawkes starts painting right away, Hobbes sit and thinks what he can paint that won't give to much away about himself. Monroe starts painting as well. Stark is telling some of his 'followers' what to paint while the others stand gaurd. Arnaud begins painting while yelling at his brother about his sloppyness.  
  
Hobbes: Fawkes, what are you painting?  
Fawkes: it's gonna be great, so i don't want to give it away.  
Hobbes: I don't know what to do.  
Fawkes: look through a magazine, you might get some ideas.  
Hobbes: you think?  
Fawkes: sure.  
  
Stark: no, no, no! the red! not the crimson! the red! that's scarlet you idiot! the red! yes, that one.  
  
Arnaud: look at you Huiclos, you're making a mess. Can't you do anything right? I can't beleive i'm related to you. honestly, i'm glad i didn't get the idiot gene. you got too much paint. your brush stroke is wrong. go over there before you get paint on me. go!  
  
Hobbes: you think this is a good idea?  
Fawkes: looks fine to me.  
Hobbes: are you sure?   
Fawkes: yeah.  
Hobbes: What if they don't like it?  
Fawkes: then they won't like it, it doesn't mean that they'll hate it.  
Hobbes: if they don't like it, than they must hate it.  
Fawkes: not necessarilly.  
Hobbes: if i don't like something, i hate it.  
Fawkes: yeah, but you're insane.  
Hobbes: I mean, you either like it or you hate it.  
Fawkes: then that would mean there's no difference between love and like.  
Hobbes: I didn't say that  
Fawkes: you kinda did  
Hobbes: did not  
Fawkes: yes you did. If what you say is true, that there is only like and hate, then you don't love Claire, you just like her.  
Hobbes: I never siad i loved Claire  
Fawkes: you don't have to say it. Everyone knows.  
Hobbes: knows what? she's just a friend.  
Fawkes: yeah right.  
Hobbes: She is.  
Fawkes: Hey, Alex!  
Hobbes: What! don't get Monroe in this!  
Monroe: What?  
Fawkes: is Hobbes in love with Claire?  
the whole class(except Bobby), the teacher, and some people outside the room that came in to answer that question: YES!  
Hobbes: am not!  
  
toward the end of class everyone shows off their paintings.  
  
teacher: very good miss Tabor. Now, Mr. Fawkes......  
(you hear Arnaud boo)  
teacher: ........please come up here.  
Fawkes(holds up a painting of a landscape): I call it 'better than Arnaud's'  
Arnaud: little prick!  
teacher: Very good Darien. Now, Mr. Hobbes, come on up.  
Hobbes(holds up a painting of himself strangling Eberts): here  
teacher: uhh, what's it called?  
Hobbes: i don't know, i'll call it, 'one can only dream'  
teacher: yeah, ok, miss Monroe.  
Monroe(holds up a painting of a very nice looking gun): i call it 'my christmas present'  
teacher: very....good. Mr. Fohn.  
Arnaud(holds up a painting of money): I call it 'a painting i did'  
teacher: alright, well, it's very well done. Now, mr. Stark.  
Stark(a couple of his 'followers' holds up a painting of Stark): I call it, 'supreme power'  
teacher: fine, well, you all did, alright, i guess.  
  
the bell rings.  
  
THIRD PERIOD  
  
They all have history. Guess who their teacher is. The official.  
  
Official: everyone sit down! Eberts, get up, i have some work for you to do.  
Eberts: yes sir.  
Official: alright, turn to page 678, now! read it and do the review. then i have five worksheets for you to do. and it's all do at the end of the period. So get to work.  
Hobbes: I hate this class. I never get the grade i deserve.  
Fawkes: everyone hates this class.  
Hobbes: except Eberts.  
Fawkes: i can't do all this. it'd take the whole period just to read the section.  
Hobbes: are they watching me?  
Fawkes: what?  
Hobbes: that little group over their, i think there're watching me. and talking about me. there're laughing, why?  
Fawkes: did you take your pills today?  
Hobbes: look at them, all.....sitting there.  
Fawkes(sarcatically): how dare they.  
Hobbes: I've got my eyes on them.  
Fawkes: they're the ones who should be paranoid, ther're being watched by a creepy short guy.  
Hobbes: creepy? short? balding?  
Fawkes: I didn't say anything about balding.  
Hobbes: you were thinking it.  
Fawkes: just do your work. hey, Kevin, wanna help your bro?  
Kevin(disappointed): Darien.  
Fawkes: come on.  
Claire: Darien you should at least try it.  
Kevin: come on, I know you can do it.  
Fawkes: no, you think i can do it. i know i can't.  
Monroe: would you all shut up, i'm trying to work.  
Fawkes: so am i  
Claire: no Darien, you're trying to get us to do your work.  
Fawkes: so you will?  
Kevin and Claire: NO!  
Hobbes: i have hair, see.  
Fawkes: no, i don't.   
  
Stark sits back while his little people do his work for him, Arnaud does his work silently, stopping occasionally to punch Huiclos in the arm, for funnsies. Darien and Bobby just sit and talk, Claire and Kevin get done before everyone else, and Monroe does her work at her own pace, while sitting in her nice comfy leather chair, that only she can afford. And occassionally you can a hear a loud 'shut Eberts!' from the official.  
  
the bell rings.  
Official: turn in your papers.  
Fawkes and Hobbes: aw crap!  
  
  
FOURTH PERIOD  
  
they all have english together.  
  
Fawkes: Hobbes, you do the work?  
Hobbes: no.  
Fawkes: Kevin, you.....  
Kevin(disappointed): Darien.  
Fawkes: Clai......  
Claire: Darien, no.  
Fawkes: Alex?  
Monroe: i did it, but i'm not giving it to you.  
Fawkes: Eberts?  
Eberts: i..i...i........well....i....yes....but....i....i.....you.....  
Fawkes: never mind.   
Hobbes: Well, i smell the scent of failure.  
Fawkes: you didn't do it either.  
Hobbes: i know.  
Arnaud: Well, Fawkes, it looks like your going to be here after we're all gone. So you must enjoy working at Wendy's, 'cause that's where you'll be in the future.  
Fawkes: Arnaud, shut up  
Arnaud(sarcastically): oh,did i hurt your feelings, oh i feel so bad.  
Fawkes: listen you swiss miss mother fu............  
teacher: alright, class. turn in your homework. good, well, free period.  
Fawkes(turns to Arnaud): this is far from over  
Arnaud: So is your stupidity.  
Hobbes: listen you little freak, you won't stand tall forever.  
Arnaud(looking Hobbes up and down): niether will you.  
Hobbes(shocked): Freak!  
Arnaud: Short.  
Hobbes: bastard!  
Arnaud: Bald.  
Hobbes(jumps at Arnaud)  
Darien(holds Hobbes back): not here. He's not worth getting suspended over.  
Arnaud: no, but he is.(points at Stark)  
Stark: what?  
Arnaud: i need a pen. anyone have a pen?  
Fawkes: not for you.  
Arnaud: i said anyone, not anything. Huiclos?  
Huiclos: sorry brother.  
Arnaud: merde! i must begin planning.  
Fawkes: so, Hobbesy, what're you doin after school?  
Hobbes: i don't know.  
Claire: we should all go see a movie.   
Monroe: what about our homework?  
Claire: I always do mine in class.  
Fawkes: I'm up for it.  
Hobbes: me too.  
Claire: I'm in! Kevin?  
Kevin: why not?  
Monroe: i guess i'll go.  
Claire: Albert?  
Eberts: ok.  
Claire: yay! we're all going!  
Fawkes: do you smell fire?  
Claire: yeah.  
they look around to see Huiclos holding a lighter to a fire sprinkler, they all go off.  
Arnaud(from under an umbrella): finally, you do something right, now let's finish the plan.   
everyone runs into the hall, as the fire alarm goes off. Arnaud strolls over to the teachers desk and grabs a pen.  
Arnaud: my plan worked perfectly.  
Huiclos: you could have just asked her for a pen.  
Arnaud: no i couldn't! she might say no.  
Huiclos: she never has before.  
Arnaud: just hut up.  
  
  
LUNCH  
  
Darien, Bobby, Claire, Kevin, Eberts, and Monroe are at a table together. Stark is at table with his little group, and Arnaud is at a table with his brother and some guards.  
  
Eberts is eating the school traditional lunch. Kevin and Claire are eating nutrition bars and orange juice. Darien and Hobbes are eating big sloppy burgers and greasy fries., and Monroe is eating a gourmet meal, no one knows how she gets these. Stark is eating a nice homemade lunch, while his people eat processed food. Arnaud isn't eating at all, he's too busy planning something, and Huiclos is downing a bottle of pepto bismol.  
  
  
FIFTH PERIOD  
  
Kevin and Claire have calculus, and they work, as usual.  
  
Everyone else has Algebra II.  
  
Fawkes: i hate this class.  
Hobbes: i second that.  
Fawkes: i'm never gonna use this. when in your life do ask yourself, 'what's A squared times b minus thirty plus fourty eight to the nineth LOG divided by 6'?  
Eberts: nine hundred and fourty three b cubed.  
Hobbes: when your a geek.  
Fawkes: this is useless. man, i hate this class. all we ever do is take notes. I hate this.  
Hobbes: wanna make fun of Eberts, then copy his work?  
Fawkes: i'm shocked. how   
can you say that. you copy his work, then make fun of him.  
Hobbes: oh, right. well?  
Fawkes: of course. i'm not gonna do it myself.  
Hobbes: did i tell you, i bought myself a van.  
Fawkes: sweet.  
  
Arnaud: I need paper. let the planning begin.  
Huiclos(pulls out his pepto bismol)  
  
half way through the class.  
  
Fawkes: hey, Hobbesey, i need some paper, i can't find mine.  
Hobbes: sure thing buddy, wait, mine's gone too.  
Monroe: i've got some. Hey! it's gone too.  
Eberts: mine as well.  
Stark: and all our papers gone.  
Fawkes: look around, no one has any paper.  
Arnaud(holding a rather large stack of everyone's paper): looking for something?  
Fawkes: aw crap. here we go agian.  
Hobbes: give it back you swiss miss mutha!  
Arnaud: first, a proposition. I get a couple of sheets of paper and i give the rest back to everyone.  
Fawkes: You could've just asked someone. did ya ask someone?  
Aranud: but first...  
Fawkes: he didn't ask anyone.  
Arnaud: ....a riddle. if you were captured, and the only way to keep from dying was to press a button, but there are two buttons, and to find out which is the life button, you have to ask one of two people one question. Now one of those people lies about everything, the other tells the truth, but you don't know which one. What do ask one of them?  
Fawkes: do you have a mint? i don't know, just give back the paper.  
Arnaud: not till the riddle is solved.  
Stark: you go up to one of them and ask, 'if i were to ask your friend which one is the life button, which one would he say?' they would then point to that button. but it would in fact be the death button, because if you asked the lier, then his friend wouldn't have pointed to that button, and would've pointed to the true life button, but if you asked the truthful one, they would have truthfully told you that their partner would have pionted to the life button, because they know that they would lie and point to the death button.  
Hobbes: I'm dizzy.  
Arnaud: good mr. Stark.  
Fawkes: alright riddler, give back the paper.  
Arnaud: fine, here.  
  
  
SIXTH PERIOD  
  
everyone has chemestry.  
everyone gets in groups and goes to do a lab.  
  
Hobbes: are they talking about me?  
Fawkes: alright, you know what, please, take psychology next year. please.  
hobbes: what?  
  
Hobbes and Darien quickly join Kevin and Claire's group. Monroe got stuck with Eberts, Arnaud, and Huiclos. Stark had his group.  
  
Claire: Darien, Bobby, let us do all the work, for the sake of our lives.  
Fawkes: no problem.  
Hobbes: ok.  
Eberts: miss Monroe, I think you added to much. you need 2.5 grams.  
Monroe: it doesn't have to be exactly 2.5.  
Eberts: but the paper says 2.5.  
Monroe: it says approxamately 2.5, not exactly.  
Eberts: I know, but i think it would be better if..........  
Monroe and Arnaud: SHUT UP EBERTS!  
Monroe: Arnaud, get some more hydrochloric acid.  
Arnaud: I'm not getting it.  
Monroe: you need to do some work around here, now go.  
Arnaud: Huiclos, go get the acid.  
Monroe: Lazy  
Arnaud: Butch  
Monroe: prove it  
Arnaud: in that outfit, you pretty much do.  
Monroe: oh look, fashion expert of the century.  
Arnaud: at least i don't look like a whore.  
Monroe: no, you have that 'i'm a little freak' look going on  
Arnaud: you know what.........  
  
bell rings  
  
Everyone cleans up and leaves.  
  
Darien, Claire, Hobbes, Kevin, Monroe, and Eberts all go to a movie. Arnaud goes home and plans on how he's going to brush his teeth, and Stark goes home and does what he does every night, try to take over the world! 


End file.
